Si tú supieras, Ron
by anira22
Summary: one shot, HBP spoilers! Ron y Harry ya sólo están deacuerdo en una cosa con respecto a Ginny, y es que ella es demasiado popular para su propio bien... celos y coqueteo entre Ginny y Harry


Ni Harry Potter, ni, lamentablemente, ninguno de los otros personajes de la saga me pertenecen, son fruto de la tremenda imaginación y talento de J.K Rowling.

La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió y se cerró muy rápido con un portazo,

Harry que estaba sentado en su cama terminando una redacción para la profesora Mcgonagall vio pasar un reflejo de pelo rojo a mucha velocidad. Ron.

-Te juro, que no se que le ven- Ron habló con un deje de exasperación mientras se sentaba bruscamente en el costado de la cama de Harry y abría una rana de chocolate.

Harry levantó las cejas mirando a Ron como diciéndole que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

-Mi hermana, Harry- Dijo Ron mirando hacia el techo, y Harry se puso tenso y notó que el color le subía hasta las raíces del pelo.

-¿Qué… qué pasa con ella?-Dijo mientras fingía estar concentrado en la redacción que tenía delante.

-Colin Creevy, acaba de arrinconarme abajo, en la sala común, y me ha preguntado sobre ella.-Los puños de Harry apretaron con fuerza el pergamino, Ron seguía emocionado con su rana de chocolate y demasiado enfadado con el mundo como para reparar en la reacción de su amigo- "podrías decirle algo bueno de mí"-Ron dijo esto imitando la vocecilla de Creevy- de verdad¿qué le ven?

-¿Ven?-Harry se quedó mirando a Ron cómo preguntándole cuántos más había interesados en Ginny.

-Sí, bueno, Dean, Corner o Creevy; ni Fred ni George tuvieron tanto éxito, y ella se parece mucho a ellos. Sin embargo parece que tiene a medio Hogwarts detrás.

-Bueno Ron, Fred y George eran bastante populares, y que no usaran su popularidad para atraer a las chicas no significa que no gustasen…. Y Ginny no tiene a medio Hogwarts detrás, Ron.

-No, vale. Puede que muchos no se atrevan a pedirle salir, porque no están lo suficientemente interesados, pero ¡por Merlín, Harry! Si hasta piensan que es guapa-Harry quiso interrumpirle y decirle que de hecho, su hermana era muy guapa- y piensan que…-Ron acercó su cabeza y bajó la voz como si fuera a contarle un secreto importante del que estuviese especialmente avergonzado a Harry- incluso piensan que está buena- Harry se apartó de Ron de repente mirándole a los ojos muy enfadado, Ron lo miraba como si se entendiera la perfección con Harry, Harry sospechaba que Ron había confundido su mirada de profundo disgusto y celos, con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Sí, bueno…No es para tanto ¿no?-dijo sin mucha convicción.

-¡Ya!- Ron hablaba como si de verdad no entendiera que él no podía ver en su hermana lo que los demás sí veían- Es que no lo entiendo, esta mañana pillé a Zacharias Smith mirándole el culo mientras se inclinaba para coger algo de la mesa-Ya estaba, si Harry apretaba un poco más la mandíbula se rompería los dientes- Es asqueroso Harry.

Y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo con Ron. El monstruito dentro de su pecho levantaba el puño amenazante e indignado.

-Desde luego que lo es-Dijo Harry con la boca pequeña- Repugnante.

-Las hermanas pequeñas no deberían poder salir con chicos. O por lo menos las que no tengan buen gusto, porque la verdad-dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos y negando con la cabeza- no es que mi hermana sepa elegir muy bien ¿eh?

-¡Oye!

Ron lo miró de arriba abajo- Bueno, excepto cuando le gustabas tú-Harry no dejó de notar que Ron hablaba en pasado y éste empezó a reírse socarronamente- Estaba coladita por ti- Harry se sentía profundamente incómodo, el monstruo dentro de su pecho lloriqueaba en un rincón oscuro de su mente- Preferiría que fuera así todavía… quiero decir que siguiera colada por ti, y como tú no le haces ni caso… no tendría que preocuparme por quién será su próximo novio. Lástima que ya no suspire por ti.

Harry no sabía que hacer, parecía como si Ron se estuviese burlando de él, tenía ganas de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, y después bajar y romperle la nariz a Michael Corner, y después a Dean porque por culpa de ellos ella "ya no suspiraba por él".

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?-Ron se acercó y le puso una mano en la frente- estás pálido.

-Estoy perfectamente, un poco agobiado por la redacción, eso es todo- Ron se le quedó mirando con suspicacia y Harry se asustó- Bueno ¿vamos, quiero llegar pronto a transformaciones, el otro día me entretuve y Mcgonagall me echó la bronca después de clase.

Ron hizo un gesto con los hombros, se levantó de la cama de Harry y fue hacia su baúl para sacar los libros que necesitarían durante las tres próximas horas. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, nervioso, mientras él también preparaba los libros. Cuando por fin estuvieron preparados, Harry lo miró con una mueca torcida que pretendía ser una sonrisa amistosa que Ron no vio, y salieron juntos por la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando salía por el agujero de la sala común, Harry chocó con Ginny quien le sonrió.

-Perdona Harry, no te vi salir.

Él le sonrió, abiertamente y notó que ella no dejaba de sonreírle de vuelta

-No importa. Yo no te vi entrar.

Ella soltó una risita encantadora y Harry pensó con alegría, que estaban coqueteando ¿o no? -Ten cuidado,- le dijo en un susurro- Creevy está dentro y creo que quiere pedirte una entrevista para ver qué clase de capitán de quiditch soy- Era un mentira tan grande como el castillo de Hogwarts con sus terrenos y todo, bosque y lago incluidos, pero surtió efecto porque Ginny puso cara de asustada y miró hacia el agujero del retrato de la señora gorda.

-Supongo que no se conformará si le digo solamente que eres un excelente capitán.-A Harry se le hinchó tanto el pecho que pensó que saldría volando, ella volvió a girar la cara hacia él

-¿Dónde vais?

-A transformaciones- dijo Ron cansinamente, quien no parecía entender muy bien que hacían allí parados en lo que él suponía era perder el tiempo con su hermana.

-Mejor os acompaño. ¿Te importa, Harry? Creo que iré a estudiar un rato a los jardines.

-Claro que no. Vamos.-Harry se sentía feliz, ella estaba huyendo de Creevy; uno menos, el monstruo dentro de su pecho tenía las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y pareciera que estaba celebrando un gol. Se volvieron a sonreír y Harry sintió el deseo de saltarse transformaciones e ir al jardín con ella. Mientras iban de camino a clase hablaron de los TIMOs de Ginny y Harry no cesó de decirle, que no se preocupara, que no eran para tanto, y mucho menos siendo ella tan buena hechicera, Ginny le sonreía sin parar mientras le decía que eso en realidad, era gracias a él y sus clases de DCAO del año anterior. Llegaron demasiado pronto al aula de transformaciones para el gusto de Harry; Ron entró sin hacerle caso ni a su hermana ni a su amigo, pero Harry sí le hizo caso a Ginny.

-Hasta luego, Harry.

-Nos vemos- Harry seguía sonriendo como un imbécil mientras ella se alejaba, y sonrió aún más cuando ella se giró una última vez y le dijo adiós con la mano. El monstruo de su pecho estaba ahora bailado lo que a todas luces, parecía la macarena.

Ese día entró muy animado en el aula de transformaciones, se sentó junto a su amigo que seguía en la inopia con respecto a su hermana, Harry le miró mientras sacaba la pluma y la tinta y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Si Ron supiera...

¡FIN!

Muchas gracias por volver a leerle, por favor, dejad reviews aunque sean para criticar!


End file.
